Display devices capable of emitting fluorescence while controlling orientation of liquid crystal are known. In such a display device, as disclosed in JP-Hei 5(1993)-173116 A, for example, pigment is added to the liquid crystal layer and the orientation of the pigment is changed depending on the movement of liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer. For example, when no voltage is applied and the liquid crystal is in a random state, the pigment is also in a random state such that the color of the liquid crystal layer is that of the pigment. When a voltage is applied and the liquid crystal is in an oriented state, the pigment is also in an oriented state such that the liquid crystal layer is transparent. JP-Hei 5-173116 A also describes adding fluorescent material to the liquid crystal layer to increase the intensity of color of the pigment.